


Short Thoughts & 'Wow, yeah's

by ThoseBrownEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseBrownEyes/pseuds/ThoseBrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' thinking about the stages of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Thoughts & 'Wow, yeah's

Louis never thought he would end up with Harry in his arms; the skinny boy with messy curls that he met in a bathroom, that's the one he ended up falling for. He didn't quite understand the logic of it, but that didn't matter when Harry was in his arms.

He thought back at the days when their love was not yet to be told. They would only joke around and get secret butterflies. Everyone else knew, though, and it was amusing to watch the two be so oblivious, at the same time it was frustrating of course.

Then there was that one late night. Harry was sitting by the pool with dried tears on his cheeks and wrapped in one of Louis' too-big jumpers. He failed to impress during the live-show that evening and even if they were put through to the next one he still felt like a failure. Louis spotted him through the window of their shared bedroom; awoken by his absence. He saw that the young boy was broken and went to talk to him.

\- "What's wrong, Hazza?" He asked once he reached the pool. Harry, who wasn't expecting company, let out a small sob and tried hiding his face in his knees. He was hugging his legs close to his stomach and wishing to disappear.

\- "Go away" If his posture wasn't enough to tell he was crying, then his shaking voice most certainly was.

\- "No, come 'ere" Louis said and sat down next to him. Harry fell into his arms and cried more than when he was alone. He didn't want Louis to think he let them down or that he failed him. Louis was all he had that provided him with the feeling of home and comfort.

\- "I'm so sorry" He managed to choke out and clung to Louis' shirt.

 

\- "No need to be sorry. I know tonight wasn't your best performance, hell, it wasn't our best performance, but we're through, right? Isn't that all that matters?" Louis kissed the top of his head and let the curls tickle his skin. Harry didn't answer him with words, only a nod. "Let's go back inside, it's pretty cold out here"

\- "No, I wanna stay, you can go back inside" Harry smiled up at Louis; trying his best to make it believable and get Louis to leave him to be.

 

\- "If you're staying then I am too. You can't get rid of me that easily" Louis laughed and tightened his grip around the younger one's waist.

 

\- "Good, I wouldn't want to get rid of you" Harry mumbled and snuggled closer into Louis' chest.

 

That was one of Louis' favourite moments, even if Harry was a tad sad. That night was spent by the pool and eventually under the covers in Louis' bed. They talked and opened up about their own fears. Harry learned some silly things about Louis, like how he used to think My Little Pony's were secretly evil and Harry told Louis about how he as a kid used to be jealous of Cinderella because she got Prince Charming -Harry's crush on the Disney prince was a bit funny in Louis' opinion. From there on they both knew that the feelings they felt were mutual. They would occasionally kiss each other and snog in the X-factor closets, their hands were always holding onto each other under the tables and basically everyone knew to be honest. They all saw the love and it wasn't as much of a secret as the pair thought it was.

Then there was the first 'I love you' that was said accidentally. It was the first day in their shared flat and Harry thought they needed some flowers for the kitchen table. Apparently it wasn't 'homey enough' otherwise. Louis had called him a girl and then kissed him, followed by Harry's 'I can prove that I'm not a girl' joke and Louis saying 'oh, believe me... I know' making Harry blush. Then when Harry was about to leave an 'I love you' slipped out after the 'goodbye' and everything fell into place for the two. I love you, became a common thing and yeah, they liked it a lot.

Eleanor, that was the name of the lovely devil. They couldn't hate her, she was a sweetheart and very supportive of their relationship. Soon, she became more than just 'the cover up' and an actual friendship between the three was created. She would joke around and say 'use protection' every time she left the pair alone. She was the best beard they could've hired, honestly. Taylor was okay, as well. She also understood the love Harry had for Louis and was willing to be a 'cover up' for a month or two. They were all friends, really. Taylor and Eleanor got along just perfectly and Harry and Louis were quite happy, considering the situation.

Then their first really horrible, terrifying fight came and by the end when Harry ran out of the flat, 3 a.m. a cold February evening, neither knew what it had started with. All they knew was that it felt wrong to act like that around each other and both of them regretted it. Harry stayed at Niall's place for two whole days full of tears and desperate cries caused by Louis' absence. Louis came around though, and was on his knees apologizing on the third day. And yeah, the make-up-sex was to die for, but they would much rather have the I-love-you-so-much-sex or You-turn-me-on-so-much-sex that happened at least once a day when they weren't on tour. On the bus it was a bit more difficult to get intimate and they couldn't remember how many times one of the lads had walked in on them in the bathroom, on the bunk-beds, or on the sofa. They were just so in love and easily turned on by each other, so they couldn't help it, really.

 

The proposal. Louis remembers it so clearly. It was in New York and Louis was shaking when he pulled out the box, his knee on the ground and a shocked Harry in front of him. He didn't want it to be a different proposal, because he knew Harry loved cliché, so he went down on one knee in public in front of people who had connections to the Internet and could spread it around the world quickly. Harry wanted to scream 'yes', but settled with a whisper because of the shock that hit him.

That night was magical and too much for Louis' brain to handle. Harry had taken control completely and pushed him down on the bed the second they entered the hotel-room. Naked within only seconds their lips were pressed everywhere on each other's bodies and the grinding began. Harry was on top of Louis and it was incredible how the younger could make him feel that imperfectly perfect by simple movements of the hips. They tried everything that night, even though they had done most of the positions before. There was legs over shoulders, Harry's favourite when he was topping. Then there was the one where Harry was on all four and Louis had to grab the headboard, palms pressing into it with each thrust, because of the incredible high he reached when he was inside of Harry. Also, fucking against the wall was something they both liked, topping or bottoming didn't really matter then, both felt incredible. The shower, blowjobs, handjobs, the window -you only live once, right?-, the mirror, the bed, the floor, against the desk and wow, after the two days they spent in New York Louis' bum hurt more than ever before. But it was also pretty much worth walking funny for a few days and the hickeys they no longer had to hide with make-up.

 

The wedding was simple, a church in England summer of 2014. One of the first same-sex weddings in England to be exact. Harry's speech was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever heard in his life - even more beautiful than Harry moaning his name.

"Louis.. Boobear... Lou... pumpkin and all the cute nicknames I have for you. I hope you understand how perfect you are to me. I tried planning this speech for months, but I could never really find the words to describe my love for you. Love is not to be described, it's to be shown. That has been my motto ever since I met you, because I want to show you and everyone else how much I love everything about you. Your lips, your eyes, your hair, your nose, your cheeks, your personality, the silly things you call flaws, your laugh, your... everything. You, all those things is what makes you, you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't really know what you see in me, or what made you even fancy me in the first place, it's a mystery to me. But I'm so damn lucky and I want to scream to the world that Louis Tomlinson is mine, only mine, and you can't have him. This ring will represent my love for you for years to come, until the end of time..." And that was just the beginning of the way he described what he felt for Louis.

Their first dance was to Come What May from Moulin Rouge and both of them cried a bit, because wow, they loved each other so much and it only grew for each day, as Louis mentioned in his own speech.

So yeah, Louis never thought he would end up with Harry in his arms; the skinny boy with messy curls that he met in a bathroom, that's the one he ended up falling for. He didn't quite understand the logic in it, but that didn't matter when Harry was in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is also posted on my Wattpad account _TakeAChillPill_ :) x


End file.
